Unspoken Findings
by KarmaLouDestiny
Summary: Natsume is an undercover investigator, what happens when he goes to investigate a 'Cat house' as a 'customer? Will it be more than he bargained for? Maybe. You'll find out why this is called Unspoken Findings.
1. Chapter 1

-**Natsume's POV.-**

Natsume Hyuuga that's all you need to know. I work for the Kyoto Police Station as an undercover investigator. I'm 'a drug dealer', a 'hit man', and last but not least I'm a 'customer'. That is my job. For the most part I like my job but the costumer part but, neh not really. Actually I bet you're wondering what it is. Well it's the buying of prostitutes for their services.

Sometimes you come across the occasional 'sex slave'. For the most part they're held against their will into prostitution. Their cases is that a family member died with a debt or were kidnapped and traded for money. And yes, this still goes on unknowingly today. We usually let them go in those cases cause they weren't willing to sell their bodies to others like that.

I leaned back in my desk chair. Lately there hasn't been any action. Well that just means I'm get paid for nothing. Okay forget that I said I like my job, I love it. I closed my eyes ready to take a nap.

"Hey Natsume! I've got a job for ya!" I opened one eye just to see that gay freak smiling over at me coming into my office. I sighed un-noticeably. Just as I thought that I was actually gonna get paid for not working they come and tear that right up!

"What is it this time? If it's a drug bust then find someone else cause you know what happened last time." I do not want to reminisce about that. A few people who where about to 'buy' drugs from me found out I was an undercover cop and shot me a couple times one right through the arm and the abdomen. I still feel the pain.

"Nope! Not this time. I didn't think that you'd want to go through that again." Damn right Naru! "So this time I got you this type of job, check it out." he handed me a dark blue card with golden writing. I looked at it carefully.

"It's a prostitution business card." I stated "It looks promising...for once." We usually only get these as a hoax. "Where'd you get it?" I paused "Don't tell me someone stopped you on the street and gave it to you thinking you needed a good lay."

Narumi laughed scratching the back of his head. I was right, damn I'm good. "So when's the earliest you can do the job?"

I looked up at the ceiling. Meh I have nothing better to do. "Tonight."

"Fast to do the job as always Natsume." He said leaving my office. But before he left... "Oh and Natsume. I think it's you who needs the good lay." He popped out the door even before I could glare at him.

-**That Night-**

I was at home sitting at my kitchen table reloading my .40 caliber gun. I had a funny feeling I was gonna be using it tonight. After I locked the cartilage into place I stuck it inside the the hostler on my jeans. I usually carry only one with me but I should bring another just in case. You never know what might happen.

In a hidden pocket inside my leather jacket I put a .22 magnum mini revolver. They're small but useful. I walked out of my one person apartment and locked the door. As I headed towards the elevator my annoying neighbor stopped me.

"Hey Natsume! Going on another drug bust?" I glared at him.

"Koko you know I've killed before. Don't think that I can't kill you without getting away with it." He laughed nervously. You make one mistake on a drug bust and everyone feels the need to tease you. "Also I bet if you saw those guys I was going against you'd either pass out before you found anything out. Or they'd kill you cause of your annoying-ness."

"Aw come on Natsume it was a joke don't blame anything on me. So what type of 'mission' is it this time eh?"

"First of all I wasn't blaming anything on you. And as far as you call missions it's a...oh wait hm...how should I put it so that even your little mind will comprehend?" I said cockily.

He laughed again. "So you're gonna be a 'customer'? Well I wish you luck. The way regular girls try to go at ya I'd hate to see how prostitutes will." I rolled my eyes. Hm...though he's right for once. Maybe I should bring another gun, just in case.

"Don't be like that your every girls DREAM. Also you might get a good lay for once. You need it." I glared at him and walked away. He shook his head disappointingly "Come on Natsume you're 23 you need to get a girl sooner or later." I ignored the last comment.

The doors opened to the lobby. Then screaming. "Natsume! You look great! How about coming over to my apartment? I heard it gonna be cold tonight and you have no one to warm up to!"

"No no! Come to my house! I just earned up enough for us two to live together under the same roof no disturbance! Plus I can cook a nice hot meal for you! You look like you need something on those bones of yours!"

I sighed. I hated it when Koko's right. I ignored the other comments and got on my motorbike starting her up and ran down the highway. I went past the 'You are now leaving Kyoto.' sign down to the suburban area.

I slowed down as I came to the address. I stepped off my bike looking around the place as soon as I confirmed it. Heh, it might as well be an old shipping dock that's how empty it is. Now lets see it should be just around the corner here. I looked down the alley all I could find is this old metal door.

I walked up to it and knocked. The door opened and a guard stepped out. "Card please." I reached into my pocket and took out that card. I showed it to him and he nodded letting me in. I was expecting a 'Password please.' but the card is the next best thing.

I looked around the place. I take back the 'It might as well be an old shipping dock' thing. The place was huge inside. It looked like one of those extravagant mansions you come across once in a while. There were a few other people around with some girls hanging onto them. I raised an eyebrow. So this is what it was like here.

A guy in a white suit came up to me. "Welcome sonny! I see that you've found this place quite well." I rolled my eyes under my sun glasses. Heh, I must look like a gangster dressed up the way I am compared to him.

"Whatever lets got down to business." He smiled up at me. Man he's short.

"Well, well, well. It looks like your in a hurry. But first you need to pay up." He stuck out his hand. I smirked.

"I'll see what you've got first." I said moving down to his eye level.

"Hm...good man, good man." We started walking down the hall to another door. It must lead to the rooms. "Now I need to know though straight or gay?" I twitched and glared at him through the corner of my glasses. "Fine, fine. Straight. I got it."

He unlocked the door that lead to a series of other doors. Ugh. "Now all you have to do is pick and pay!" he smiled. I nodded and walked past each room. They all seemed flirty and ready to jump anyone who crosses their path. They were all in bedrooms with red and white covers. I looked at them with disgust.

I needed to pick one soon cause he'll probably get suspicious. As I was about to pick a brunette with short hair that was just a little less flirty than the rest. I saw a room to the far right with girl who was chained to the wall in a chamber like room with no cloths.

I walked over to the what seemed like a cell. Why's she like that? "What's the deal with her?" I asked pointing over at her. I had to ask this wasn't something you'd come across often unless she...

The guy looked and nodded. "She's different from every other one here. Her family died sometime ago leaving her with debt. She's a tough one to tame all our best tried." He sighed. "I don't know how many times she's been sold to and from other places around the world. I can tell she's been through a lot. But by the looks of her I don't think that's she's not going to break anytime soon."

I kept my eyes on her. She lifted her head to me and our eyes met, Coffee brown to Crimson. I saw that she was very skinny and her hair has never been cut in years cause it reached to about her ankles.

"How much?" I asked. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Wh-what?" he asked again thinking he heard wrong.

"How much?" I was going to get her out of here. He said she wasn't about to break anytime soon and I know that he was right, but...it looked like she was about to die if she didn't get the care she needed.

"Seven hundred thousand Yen." He said still surprised. I nodded throwing him the money. He bowed and left. I opened the door our eyes still locked. I walked over and knelled in front of her. She closed her eyes quickly like I was about to hit her. I put my hand under chin while my thumb on her cheek wiping off some dirt.

She opened one of her eyes then both and looked up at me. Her eyes held an amount of fear that could strike someone in the heart for feeling sorry for her. I could help but to say

"Don't worry I'm gonna get you out of this place." I said taking one of her cuffs and unlocking it. She was surprised. "I took them from the person in the white suit while he wasn't looking. Name's Natsume." He lips moved into an 'oh'.

Once she was out of the chains she stood up, but I guess she hasn't walked in a while cause her knees where wobbly. I threw her my jacket to cover her up. She wrapped it around her petite body. Man she's small the hem of the jacket stopped at her knees.

"You ready?" she nodded running over to the door where I was. I took her hand and ran toward the exit. I quietly opened the door a crack to peek through. The coast is clear. I ran out that door and just as I was about to escape from the entrance I heard gun fire. I ducked behind a few barrels making sure the girl was behind me.

I grabbed my own gun in my hostler I was about to shoot but... "Damn forgot to take the safety lock off. I peaked around the barrels seeing where they were. They must have seen me cause they shot again.

"Hey." I asked turning to the girl. "Can you shoot?" She nodded. "There's a gun in my jacket when I said go I want you to run and shoot got it?" I'll be right behind ya.

"And....GO!" She ran gun in her hand shoot at the guys then I noticed a couple of the shots hitting them in the abdomen. I feel your pain buds. I took off behind her. But I didn't notice that guard from before in front of me until it was to late. He shot me in my left shoulder. The girls saw this and shot him through back of the heart.

She stood there stunned that she killed him. But there was no time for that. I took her hand again and ran towards the door. Gun still in hand. I ran out the entrance to my motorbike. I jumped on and the girl followed. I started 'er up and drove off as fast as I could.

I left that place behind and as soon as I got back to the 'Welcome to Kyoto' showing I was out of their territory. Geez. I'm never going back there again. I rode back to my apartment stopping it in front of the place I got off but there was one little girl was still holding onto me.

"Hey! Let go!" I turned to her. My eyes narrowed. She fell asleep on me! I broke out of her embrace and picked her up and walked into the place to face the fury of the other girls.

They all gasped. "Na-Natsume! How dare you betray us!" They yelled simultaneously.

"And-and with that filthy wrench too! I though we were better than that." She yelled furiously.

"Well apparently your not." I couldn't help but say as I got into the elevator. The ding sounded to show I was on my floor. I walked back out just as Koko walked out his apartment. I think he was waiting for me. -shivers-

"Hey Natsume your-- Holy shit! You got a girl! Good for you pal!" He patted me on the shoulder. I winced. "Hey, hey. Just between us where'd you get her?" My eye twitched.

"None of you business." I said unlocking my apartment leaving him out there alone. I sighed and flopped the girl onto my bed. I looked at her. "Hn..." I'll interrogate her after I get my wound cleaned and call Naru.

_

* * *

This idea came to me when I was sleeping. No idea why. Um...I plan this story to be short. Probably less than 8 to 10 chapters... hm...yea seems right. If I had to guess...about 3 maybe 5, 7. I don't knowit depends on how long each chapter is gonna be. Hm... well Next chapter out soon!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**-Natsume's POV. -AGAIN-**

I walked out of the bathroom a towel around my waist and another drying my hair. While I put on my cloths I felt someone's gaze on me. I looked up to find that the girl was starring at me. "Uh..." oh god please say she did not watch me get changed. Damn what should I say? Uh... I looked at her again she's so quiet, usually a girl would jump me by now. "Your up." I stated. She nodded not saying anything.

I stood there not knowing what to say after that. _Wing it!_ My conscious yelled. "Would you like to take a bath?" she tilted her head. Oh no. God...don't tell me. "You do know how to take a bath right?" I asked hoping she'd say something to tell me off and she did but...no words were formed from her mouth. I'm beginning to wonder if she's really traumatized, or just mute.

'_Oh boy._' I thought after a minute of her not saying something "Come with me." I commanded. She nodded, getting out from under the covers that's when I remembered though... she was naked with only the jacket covering her. Despite that she ran to my side. She's not the one body conscious I think I'm the one that is. I opened the door to a small bathroom I walked in and drew the water. She stood at the door looking around.

"Well?" I asked. Trying not to look directly over at her. She looked up at me. "Are you coming in or not?" she quickly ran over to me but not before falling over the rug, I caught her before she could hit the floor. She looked up at me before quickly getting up out of my embrace. '_She's shy._' I thought as she brought her hands to her mouth looking up at me with those big brown eyes, and a small blush on her cheeks. Ah god damn.

"Get in." I said motioning to the bathtub. She started walking towards it but I stopped her. "The jacket needs to come off first." She blushed and held it closer to her. I knew she would do that. "I'll leave if you want." she nodded and I left. My last thought of that was I closed the door as soon as I was out. My last thought of that was '_I just hope she doesn't drown._'

Then past events started to crowd my mind also. Ah man what have I gotten myself into? Well while she's going that I might as well call Naru. I looked at the clock. Heh, I'll get a kick out of this since it's midnight. I walked to my phone and picked it up calling his number. It rang quite a few times before he picked up.

"Heeeeeeeeeelllllllllloooooooo." he stressed out tiredly. I smirked I could almost see bags under his eyes and pink curlers in his hair. I wanted to laugh at the thought, though didn't.

"Hey Naru, you know that prostitution house you wanted me to check out?" I said casually holding back the snicker.

"Yea? What about it? Was it real or just another hoax?" he asked. I was about to say it was a hoax for the fun of it but my thoughts traveled back to the girl. I can't lie straight about this after her.

I turned serious fast. That girl..."No, it was real. It's gonna be a big bust. There was even a slave in there." I could tell Naru was up and serious, not stressed out and tired now.

"So what happened? Tell me everything." I sighed. He sounded like a girl tying to get the newest school gossip. I told him everything that had happened, from the guy in white to the gun fight and bringing the girl back home with me. Though it wasn't like I had a choice to tell him or anything. I just care about what's going to happen to the girl. I don't even know her name.

"So I got her out of there and she's now in my apartment. But her in my apartment part came after having to shoot some guards trying to prevent us from leaving." I said finishing the story.

I heard Naru tisk. "Poor girl. I'll have to have you keep her with you for the night until we can investigate this farther." He said "So I'll see you soon. Okay? Night!"

"Night." I finished off before hanging up the phone. I looked up from the phone. "HOLY SHIT! What the hell are you doing!?" I yelled as I looked up just in time to find the girl from earlier standing in front of me stark naked.

She tilted her head as if she didn't know what was wrong. I cleared my throat trying to keep the adrenaline down. "I-I'll get you some cloths." I practically ran into my room to the dresser. Man that was so fuckin' close. I looked through the drawers to find a the smallest cloths I could for her, which was not easy.

I took out a black shirt and a pair blue boxers with a draw string. "Here." I said throwing them to her. "They're the smallest I've got. Try 'em on." she nodded, putting on the shirt first. It wasn't bad it went down mid thigh she put the boxers on. But she had to wrap the sting around her a couple of times before she could tie it.

I shook my head as she looked at me. "We need to go out and buy you some new cloths. She tilted her head again and smiled at me. It took all I had not to blush. "Uh...yea." I looked at her figure again. Can't. Keep. Eyes. Off. "Come on I bet your hungry." I gabbed her by the hand and sat her down at the table.

"So what would you like? Pick anything fatty. Believe me you need it." The girls eyes rolled to the top of her head like she was thinking. She looked back at me then shrugged. "Okay Pizza it is. Tomorrow we'll have cheeseburgers and fries!" I looked back over at her "With a hell a lot of grease."

I brought the food over to her and she smiled. Then started to chow down and I mean literally. I think she was done it two seconds. I brought her the whole pizza and she ate that. I was impressed. Maybe I should make chicken wings too.

I looked over at the time, 1:00am. Wow. Didn't think it was that late "Come on it's time to get some rest." I said looking at her. She blinked. "You know sleep." She looked at me again and nodded. I had to drag her away from the kitchen and plop he down on the bed. She pouted, but yawned a second later. She started to squirm into the covers, and I smirked. That's so cu-...I said nothing.

Her eyes started drooping but she was not fully asleep. I figured she'd drift off soon, but this time it looks like I get the couch.I looked outside the window in the bedroom. Looked like it was going to storm soon. Well for now that's the least of my worries.

I walked over to the closet and got out an extra blanket and pillow, then walked out of the room shutting the door lightly. I plopped onto the couch and closed my eyes, soon enough sleep over came me.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

(Poke...Poke Poke) I twitched.

(Poke Poke). . . . . . .

(Poke) What the fuck? I looked at the clock next to me. It was three in the morning. My head buried into the pillow trying to ignore that damn annoying poking. But alas it kept persisting until my body quickly jumped up and I yelled "WHO THE FUCK KEEPS POKING ME!?" I looked next to me and noticed the girl falling backwards onto the floor.

She looked up at me with those damn big brown eyes. They were pleading and scared. I sighed and calmed down. Geez. It was just her. She didn't have to poke me, she could have said something. I stopped going over the last part a bit. Damn forgot she doesn't or can't talk. I got up and sat upside right on the couch.

"What did you want?" I asked calmly trying not to scare her even more. She looked up at me, her eyes didn't look afraid anymore just pleading. But what did she want? I thought it over as she moved over to me and sat down next to me and clinged to my arm.

(suffix) CRACK....BANG! Light filled the room and a loud bang from the thunder filled the room. The girl clenched onto my arm tighter. That's when I thought of it. Was she afraid of thunder? I looked over at her. She was shaking and slightly whimpering.

"Can't sleep?" I asked. She looked up at me and nodded. Another loud bang filled the room. I didn't know what to do. I looked down at the shaking figure. I, unknowingly to myself, stroked her hair. She calmed down a little. I sighed. I wasn't going to get any sleep like this am I? I sighed.

"Come on." I said trying to get up, but not being able to with her attached to me. I sighed again. Then used one of my last resorts. I picked her up bridal style carrying her to the bedroom. I had to lay her down and cover her up but she would not let go. "What do you want me to do?" I asked desperately. She looked up at me clutching tighter. "Do you want me to sleep _with_ you?" She nodded slowly.

I twitched. Wasn't expecting that, it was a rhetorical question, but I knew unless I did she wouldn't let go of me and wouldn't go to sleep unless the thunder was gone. I'd have to sleep standing up if that happened! "Fine." I said "Push over." she smiled letting go as she moved over to the far side of the bed.

I got in with her laying on my side and covered myself with the blanket. The bed was small and I didn't like that I had to share it with another person. I looked up and there she was smiling away. I blushed. Damned good thing it was dark.

The smile didn't last long because she began yawning. Guess she was as tired as much as I was. Who knows how long she's been trying to get me up for. Her eyes drooped and she started to drift off. I felt like doing that about now too. She moved over closer to me, our bodies touching and her head on my chest. She was warm. Soon enough I found myself drifting off like she was.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

My eyes started to open slowly, the sleep leaving me. unfortunately I had to quickly shut my eyes, they sun was to bright and coming from the window. I sighed. I usually leave the shades closed. She must have...that's when I noticed. My eyes shot open despite the brightness and looked around me. Where'd she...?

I heard a clink from the living room's door next me to me. Then the smell off food over came my nose. It even smelled pretty damn good to me. My stomach growled. Sighing again I got up and went into the kitchen attached to the living room outside the door. I looked around. The kitchen table was set and there was actually food on it for once! Rare. Note: The living alone as an undercover investigator does not help in that.

I looked over to the cooking area and found the girl still making something. I smirked. Didn't look like she knew I was up yet. I walked over quietly till I was right behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped almost dropping what was in her hand. I held in a snicker. She didn't look to happy though.

"What are you doing?" I asked putting my head on her shoulder, watching what she was doing curiously. She instantly brightened up grabbing onto my wrist bringing me over to the table. I didn't really look at what food was made but hell it looked good. It was three layers of pancakes, bacon, eggs and coffee.

She motioned my me to sit down and I did. I looked at the food and at her. She made a go on signal. Then I ate...I must be poisoned cause these are the best damn things I've ever eaten. I've eaten many things before. Even Narumi's cooking, which I suggest that if you value your life you'll never eat. -Shiver- It'll make eating poison berries in which you know you'll throw up later sound like it's the best damn thing.

She looked over at me and caught my eye. I knew she wanted to know how good it was. "It's not bad." I said taking another mouthful of pancakes. She pouted, I don't think that was the answer she was looking for. I could read her eyes and they said '_Fine no more for you._' I rolled my eyes I've gone morning without eating anything all I need is this. I looked at he again and noticed she was still in my cloths. I had to smack myself for that.

_Of course she's in your cloths! We have no female cloths here! _My conscience yelled. I can't believe I actually have one of those.  
'Well excuse me!' I mused back._  
Heh. Actually if you look hard enough I bet you'd find a bra or panties lying somewhere from those whores you _'_investigate_'_._  
'What are you imposing!? It was Narumi's orders and my job!!'_  
Whatever dude. You know you want that girl in your pants._  
'She already is! She's wearing my cloths remember!'  
_...No comment..._

I sighed turning to look at her again. Then..."Hey, I was thinking of going out to get you some new cloths today." her ears perked up and motioned me to go on. What was there to go on about?

"I'm not gonna bring you." Her mouth dropped. "If you're gonna ask why, look at the cloths you're in. People with think and say something about it. I can't keep my rep. around here if you go out looking like that."

She pouted and folded her arms. I knew she was gonna stay though. She did seem like a person who'd ruin someone else. That's when I began to wonder what her family was like to raise her this way. Then that thought brought up another thought in my mind... what is her name and can she talk?

"Hey." I turned around looking right at her. She popped out from behind the counter. "What's your name? I never asked." she looked surprised. I did not know why though. Was it that rare or bad question? "I'll get you a piece of paper and pen." I walked over to my desk in another room and came back out, handing them to her.

She began to write...

_My name is Mikan Sakura._ I raised an eyebrow at least she knew how to write after so many years in sex slavery. "How old are you and can you talk?" I had to ask this I needed to know.

_Hm...I'm twenty, twenty-one on New Years. _She's a New Years baby huh? That's rare. She kept writing, _I can still talk...I think. I don't know haven't tried it._

"Then try it." I told her. She opened her mouth and a breathy squeak came out. _I'll work on it. _She wrote. "Okay then. Now before I go shopping for cloths for you what do you like to wear? What type of fashion?"

_Bright colors, anything bright. _She smiled. Oh boy bright colors. I'm so thrilled to go shopping now. "Okay then I'll be off." _BYE NATSUME!_ She wrote in big letters. _Come back soon please!_ I nodded.

Then my mind hatched an evil idea that would probably traumatize her. "Bye hunny." I said kissing her on the head, quickly I got my stuff and left. She just stood there, still shocked. Hell I knew anyone would. I Natsume Hyuuga do not kiss people like tha-t...crap. I do not like her. Nope. I deny it! -shifts eyes-

* * *

_Hehe. Chapter 2! Hope you like it! Nothing really happened in this chapter but I think Natsume maybe getting to know and like her more. Hehe. SO CUTE! But htis chapter is important to the next couple for a reason.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**()()  
(T.T)****  
FUNKY BUNNY!**

I walked down the streets of Japan hoping nobody would recognize me when I end up walking into Victoria's Secret. They'd think I was going undercover as a female prostitute because of my job...That would be bad. I wouldn't be able to deny it because I can't exactly tell them about Mikan right now. You also can forget about Mikan running around in my cloths down the street ruining my rep. me in that sissy place would put me at an all time low.

I looked around at the crowd from the top of my sun glasses then secretly slipping into the place. I looked around at the near empty store thanking God. Though you know the saying don't count your chickens before they hatch, well...

"AHHH! IT'S A PERVERT!!" I look behind me to the girl that yelled. Oh God Damn. The whole store that I thought was empty turned to look at me. Shall I say it? Ah God Damn it! I should have gone to Wal*Mart! They have everything and my rep. wouldn't be ruined.

"Hey, hey, hey I'm not a pervert." I said lifting my glasses. "Right?" I said winking at her. I put my glasses back on as the woman stuttered a no and practically melted into a puddle. I rolled my eyes. Damn women. I started look around that seemed like something Mikan would wear she said anything with bright colors...she didn't say anything about them being sexy also. '_Thongs_'...I mentally slapped myself. Natsume... maybe... no change that... you _are_ a pervert.

"Hyuuga what in gods name are you doing here?" I turned around to my amyst eyed equal. Imai. Okay my rep. is officially dead. Imai also works as a detective except she's not the undercover type. Imai goes to crime scenes and tries to figure what happened to victim and who killed him. She is one hundred percent accurate each time.

"I could ask you the same thing. The infamous Hotaru Imai in Victoria's Secret. My being here is more believable than you being here and you're a girl. Though you know what...I think even Ruka needs a laugh once in a while, to see you in lingerie." I said waiting for a ton of bricks to come piling down upon me. Nothing... I looked over to her. "Well? Aren't you going to hit me?"

"I would...but the doctor said to lift anything heavy. So I ain't gonna hit you." I sighed in relief. Thank you Ruka for getting her pregnant. "So I hired him." I turned to look at the guy standing behind her. I twitched at the look of the guy though I wouldn't show it and if you're calling me a coward, even I know when I'm beet. This guy could make pro wrestlers run screaming like a girl to their mothers. I twitched again as he cracked his knuckles. Crap. Ruka. You'll pay for this at least she's a little merciful. Him I doubt it.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

_**-With Mikan/Mikan's P.O.V-**_

So I ended up staying here alone...my god it's quiet without anyone else. Though I have to admit, it's better than that cell I was in for part of my life. I'll have to thank Natsume when he comes back for all he's done for me. He helped me escape from that torturous place they kept me. He's getting me cloths, note he actually asked what I would like to wear AND he slept with! Non-intimately. Usually guys would try to feel me up or...rape me.

Thank you Natsume, I said to him in my mind after making the bed. Thank you. Then there was a loud knock on the door. Should I answer it? He never told me not to. I guess it should be okay. I smiled walking out of the bedroom to the door and opened it.

"Hey there beautiful. Name's Kokoro. Koko for short." I was greeted by a blond haired person. He took my hand and kissed it. I blushed a dark red. He chuckled. "Not used to being romanced huh?" he asked I shook my head no.

Before he could talk any more I grabbed my notebook and wrote _Hello Koko. Would you like to come in?_ He looked at the notebook confused. Then I wrote. _I can't talk, I'm trying to learn how to though._

"Oh, okay." he walked in and looked around. "Natsume would never let me enter his apartment. I guess it's a good thing he's not here." He looked around again "He's not here is he? This isn't just a test?" I laughed shaking my head no again. "Okay good." He sighed in relief.

He came in and plopped right down on the couch. "Hey uh...what's your name?"

_Mikan._ I wrote. _Sakura Mikan_. he nodded.

"Okay then Mikan. How would you like me to teach you how to talk again? I really want to hear your voice. I bet it's as pretty as you." I blushed again. If this keeps up I'll be to flattered to talk if I could.

_Okay_. I wrote again. _Where will we start?_

"How about trying to say my name it's really easy. Ko-ko-ro." I watched how he formed the syllables when he talked. I really wanted to talk like everyone else and I doubt Natsume would teach me like this.

"Que...cu...hm..."

"You're going french on me. 'K' and 'C' and sometimes 'Q' may partially have the same sounds but they're not the same. 'C' and 'S' can also sound the same. Okay?" I nodded ready to take on the challenge of talking again.

I wanted to surprise Natsume when he came home. I wanted to talk to him like anyone else would be able to. I wanted to thank him for rescuing me, for taking care of me, for understanding and most of all...

I wanted to tell him...I love him.

**_-Two Hours Later-_**

"Wow Mikan." Koko said surprised. "You learn fast." He smiled big. "I must have that effect on ya huh?" he said nudging his elbow into my stomach. I laughed lightly.

"Th-Thank y-you." I said. Okay I stutter a little bit but Koko says as long as I could talk it didn't matter if I stuttered or not. The point was I could finally talk and not use the notepad and paper.

"I'm sure if you just practice you'll get the hang of it." He looked at the clock on the wall. "Well I need to get going. Got a job to do."

"J-job?" I asked. What could he possibly be besides an English tutor? No pun intended.

"Yea. I work a bar as a waiter. Late at night you get a lot of drunk people. Some of them are real babes. If I get luck I can pick a couple up and bring them home if you know what I mean." he said winking and nudging me in the arm. I blushed red again. The pervert.

He laughed. "You'll have nothing to worry about though. You're Natsume's girl so I can't do anything to ya unless I want to be killed gruesomely then thrown into a fire pit." he frowned. He shouldn't frown it doesn't suit him.

"H-he w-wouldn't d-d-do that." I said reassuringly. You'd have to piss him off real good to have him do that. I may have only lived with him for a whole day but I can tell by now he wouldn't. I...can sense that in people.

"I want to know what world you live in. I want to live there, I've known him since I was twelve, he would kill me regardless, friend or foe." he sighed at his own words. "Well anyway. I really need to get going. Bye." He said the first part so seriously even I wanted to believe what he said. You guys may not have seen or heard of it but I saw him hesitate the day he shot those guards getting me out of that place.

Natsume's not a bad person. He just puts himself out to be one, because of his job of being an undercover investigator he needs that air of coldness of his or no one would take him seriously. Would you take him serious if he was joking and fooling around all the time? I doubt it.

I respected him for all that he does. No matter how you put yourself out to be you always have your true self on the inside to deal with all that. It's a lot of pressure to put on yourself especially if it's the opposite of how you truly act or feel. I admit he could smile once in a while by himself or with friends, though I wish I can change it so he will.

I turned again to see Koko at the door ready to leave. I smiled and ran up behind him hugging his back. "Good luck on the job, and thank you again." He smiled and I smiled back waving bye as he did the same leaving, shutting the door behind him.

I sighed. All alone again. That line reminds me of the song. I laughed as I started to whistle it. I was about to take a nap on the couch to wait for Natsume but I heard a knock on the door. Maybe Koko forgot something? I walked up to the door and opened it.

My eyes widened as two guys in white and black sunglasses looked down at me. I gasped trying to shut the door on them but they grabbed my arm pulling me back out. I tried to kick them but one put a cloth over my mouth. I felt my body go weak, none the less though I tried to lay at least one hit on them before my body finally went limp.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

-_**Natsume's P.O.V.-**_

God damn Imai and that stupid muscle guy. I would have taken him! If I weren't in a lingerie store with all those girls surrounding us. If it was in a dark alley with a dumpster and few other guys to help me take him on I would have won!...Note do not tell Mikan of this she will laugh her ass off at this...

Wait...MIKAN! Crap what time is it? I looked at my watch it's almost seven! I've been out here for almost over five hours! She'll be pissed...hey wait just a god damned minute. Why do I care if I'm late? It's not like she's my wife or anything...damn I really need to get going. Good thing I took my bike. Speaking of that I need to get some gas. Ah I'll get it tomorrow when I take Mikan to see Narumi.

I finally rode up to the outside of my apartment complex and walked up to the elevator ready to take me up to my floor. That's when I noticed two guys in white come out of the elevator...guys in white? Why does that seem so familiar? I looked around them to see what they were carrying. MIKAN!

"What the fuck are you two doing with her!?" I yelled at them bringing attention from everyone around us. "Let her go!" I yelled again. People started to talk. Some even thought we were filming a movie or something. If this were a movie you people would have known about it!

"Master told us to bring her back to him, and not to let anyone stand in our way from doing this. So I suggest you step out of our way little man." WHAT! So that old guy in white is behind this!? I knew I should have killed him from the beginning. AND I'M NOT LITTLE!! You guys are just freakishly huge!

One pulled out a gun as I just jumped out of the way dodging it. They started to walk forward as I took out my gun also, never leave home without it. I pulled the trigger. Click...click click. It misfired, damn it! I reached back into my jacket again to pull out another gun but by this time they were already out of gun range.

They started to put Mikan into their black car as I ran out the door holding the gun up to fire but they quickly jumped in it also and stepped on the gas leaving me in the dust.

My eyes widened as I ran back and hopped onto my motorbike, flipping the stand and taking down the road full speed trying to keep up with the car. One thought racing through my mind as I raced through the streets.

_Mikan._

_

* * *

__SWEET! FINALLY I'M DONE!! Happy Early birthday to me. LITERALLY! April 2nd peoples! WOHO!! Sweet sixteen! Whaddya think? I like this chapter! GO NATSUME!! SAVE MIKAN!! I'm on a roll!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**()()  
(-.-)****  
TIRED BUNNY!**

I chased down that car for sometime until I rode onto an over pass. It was an empty road today thank god for that. I was just barely behind the car, thinking that I should shoot out the tires, but my mind said otherwise thinking of reasons why I shouldn't. It could swerve and go over the railing leading it into destruction where no one could live including Mikan, was one thought. The other was if I shot at the back window I could hit the driver making him die and the out come would be the same as the last. I knew it was possible and yet impossible to do at the same time.

The only thing I could do was try to follow them to their destination where I would still have to deal with them later. Suddenly out of the blue I heard my bike make a 'plut' sound I looked around carefully trying to figure out the reason. My bike slowed down gradually to halt where I finally noticed the gas gauge. Empty.

I looked up in terror as I saw the car turn a corner out of my vision range. DAMN IT! I was practically in a state of panic at what they were going to do with Mikan, I helped her escape and she willing escaped with me. She shot some of the guys when we ran out the doors also. Surely they were going to punish her, the problem is...will it just be punishment? Or will it be...death?

I shook my head at the thought they wouldn't kill her would they? My mind exploded with reasons why they would. So she wouldn't be able to testify in court. So she can't show them the other whore houses where she was imprisoned in. I did not want to think about all that at this time. All I really wanted to think about was getting her back to me alive.

I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket flipping it open to speed dial. It rang until someone answered 'Hello?' "Ruka." I said solemnly. "I need some help here." I could tell at the other end of the line Ruka was shocked at this revelation. Natsume Hyuuga need help? It's the apocalypse! End of the world! Whatever you want to call it!

"What do you need me to do?" he asked seriously, yet worry filled every word in his voice.

"I need you to pick me up." I looked over at the road sign where it said where I was. "Over pass sixty-eight Route five. Quickly." as I started to dial another number. It hit me. Over pass sixty-eight Route five...I remember this route. It was when Mikan and I escaped. How could I not notice? God Damn it! They'd be taking her back to the place where we escaped from.

I couldn't wait for Ruka for too long or they could kill her, that's when I decided against my better judgment and ran after the car, on foot, up a highway, in the rain. Joy.

I ran up the highway then there was that old building again. This time surround by all types of guards. I cocked my gun this time ready for a full infiltration with no back up...someone get my grave ready.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_**-Mikan's P.O.V-**_

My eyes slowly opened. I looked around the room quickly. It took me a while before I realized my surroundings. Those people who kidnapped me brought me here. Back to _that_ place. I bit my lip. No it couldn't be. In my mind I laughed nervously. They...they couldn't have, Natsume wouldn't have allowed it...they...they...

A heard the creek of the door next to me open. I looked over to see who it was. Reo. "Well well well. I see you managed to escape for some while Mikan." I said nothing in return.

"You're father, the owner of this whole estate, was pissed when he found out about that undercover investigator that saved you." he shook his head. "Here we thought someone might finally break you. But I guess that'd never happen. You always find a way out don't you?" he growled the last part.

He walked over to me so we were face to face. "But not this time." he backed off, and that's when I noticed what he was carrying. A whip. My eyes widened, I looked up to him scared. "You have no chance to escape now Mikan." He laughed evilly as he uncurled the whip and brought it over his head.

-----

My body hurt all over. The pain was unbearable. My eyes opened. Black was all I could see. I closed my eyes again then when I re-opened them, Natsume was standing right in front of me.

I opened my mouth to say something, but to my horror I found I could not talk again. I tried to yell, again no sound. I looked up to Natsume to see his back was to me. He started to walk forward, I got up and ran after him. But ever step I took, he'd only get farther until he stopped again. He turned and held out one hand to me.

I tried to take it but my hand just passed right through his, then he disappeared. Gone. I fell backwards to a point where I was sitting again. My head held in my hands, I started crying. Will he not save me?

----- -----**  
-Natsume-**

The last of the guards bodies hit the floor. I couldn't believe it. I was alive! Something must be with me to accomplish this. I ran over to the door of the building, my back to the wall next the door. I looked around the corner just to have bullets fired at me. I sighed. More work.

I turned so that I was in the middle of the door way shooting down the guards like in an RPG game. They all fell, some dead, most injured, but it'll have to do. I ran to the where I remembered the doors where. I pushed open the door then moved to the side. Thankfully there were no bullets.

I ran down the hall and noticed the girls from the first time I was here. They all looked at me in surprise. I ignored them moving to the back remembering that's where they kept Mnikan the first time. I got to the cell then looking in, in terror. Mikan was pretty much the same as I found her the first time.

She was standing up this time and had her cloths in tattered bits. She was bleeding profusely. I pulled on the door just to find it locked. I growled taking out my pocket knife from my jeans trying to pick it. Beads of sweat ran down my temples, as I dug my knife into the key hole, hoping to break something inside so it'd come unlocked.

Then finally the sound that I've been waiting for. A deep click. I pulled on the door again and it swung open. I ran to Mikan tapping on her cheeks. "Come on Mikan wake up! This ain't no time to be sleeping."

'_Easy for you to say._' my conscience said obviously displeased with the way I was acting upon this. When she didn't wake up as I kept doing I started picking her handcuff locks. Unfortunately they were harder than the door lock. Once I finally got them unlocked her limp body fell onto my shoulder.

I grunted in pain not because of her weight but because that was the shoulder I got shot in not to long ago. I picked up her legs so that I could carry her bridal style. Careful not to drop her. I ran out the door where all the rooms are, or so I tried, I got shot at before I could step out. I held Mikan in one arm and a gun in my hand and I started shooting them down one by one.

I ran out still shooting at them. I saw the door, the place where I really wanted to be, out of here. Then I finally escaped, but accidentally tripped and tumbled, I held Mikan closely so she could not get hurt. I was on my knees, but I was finally outside, as I looked up and saw a loaded gun pointed right in between my eyes.

It was that I guy I saw the first time I was here, still all dressed in white. "I cannot allow you to escape here alive I hope you know." My eyes widened a bit as I knew his intentions. "I hope you have your will ready." he said cocking his gun ready to fire.

"No, I hope it is you who has your will ready." a guy said from behind him, a gun fired but it was not the guy in white's. I smirked as he fell to the ground a bullet in his back, and his white business coat, coated in blood.

I looked up to the guy who shot him "It's about time you showed up... Ruka." I said smirking. He stood there his gun pointing up to the air, with a cocky smirk on his face also. He held out his hand for me to take and I did.

"It's not every day you get a call from_ the_ Natsume Hyuuga asking for help urgently is it?" he said as I stood up with his help, but as I did more guns fired from more personnel who worked at this place. I turned to looked at them and ran, and so did Ruka who was right next to me.

Then more gun fire, but this time it was the cavalry, er back up Ruka brought with him, which just so happened to be the whole Kyoto Police department with the neighboring Nantan and Osaka Police Departments, which mind you is a lot of people.

"Looks like they have it all settled here." I said while Ruka nodded.

"Come on there's an ambulance and Paramedics here also, we need to get you two to the Hospital." I nodded fully agreeing. I walked towards the ambulance Mikan still in my arms and I handed her to them, then for some reason they pulled me in also.

"Come on buddy we'll take care of the girl also, but we do need to fix your injuries also." one said. I really don't know what they're talking about. "Oh come on please don't tell me you really don't feel anything! Look at you!" he yelled. I blinked looking over my body. I had to agree I was pretty beaten up with bullet wounds on my legs and one in my shoulder that I could feel regrettably.

----- -----

They got us to the Hospital, and while we were getting there they took out the bullets, very painfully mind you even with the antiseptic. Then they bandaged them up and finished just as we got there.

Mikan who was on the bed needed to get to the surgical room and fast, they took the bed out of the ambulance and rushed her there, I ended up running next to the bed were Mikan was laying as her breathing got heavier, her eyes slightly were opening as she looked up at me. "Na-Natsume?" My eyes widened. She could speak? Sh-she, she...said my name!

"Don't worry Mikan, you'll come through with this. I know you can." I said caressing her cheek. She smiled up to me, like an angel. Please Mikan do get through this. Her eyes closed and her smile faded as her head rolled to the side.

The medics rolled her into the surgical room, where I could not follow them. "Please sir, you cannot enter at this point. Please take a seat over there." a medical personnel said pointing over to some chair put off to the side.

I sat down and looked at the lit up sign that said 'Surgery in Progress' I sighed. I hope that light turns off soon. Unknowingly to me at the time, it turned into a very long night. It was six pm when she entered and it was currently one in the morning. '_She's been in there for five hours. I hope she can come out soon._' I thought hopefully.

A nurse on the night shift quietly came over to me. "Sir, would you like something to eat? Drink? Maybe a blanket?" she asked kindly. She didn't come over to hit on my like girls would usually do.

"No thanks. Not right now." I said looking back up at the 'Surgery in Progress' sign still lit up. I sighed. Please come out soon. It basically went on like that for the whole night. I even got a call from Narumi who just finished up rounding up all the people who was involved in the Prostitution Ring, and with the help from others they were hot on the trail of the 'Big Cheese' as Narumi said to cheer me up. Unfortunately for him it did not work.

Two and a half hours later the sign turned off and a doctor wiping his hands off on a bloody towel. I flinched. Mikan's blood. I stood up as he walked over to me with a serious look in his eyes. I was actually worried.

"Hyuuga Natsume I presume?" he said I nodded awaiting the news he was to bring me."I'm Doctor Imai Subaru." I nodded again. Though not pleased that Mikan's doctor in fact is related to mutated minded person such as Nogi Hotaru.

"I am happy to say we saved her life." I could tell my eyes flashed with some type of happiness to hear this "Although," oh Crap. "Halfway through we lost her and she slipped into a coma. From here on out there is nothing we can do but to monitor her progress to see if she can pull though. If she cannot pull though, I'm sorry to say we'll have to..." he paused as if to think of the right words "Pull the plug on her life."

I stood there my mind of into some other realm. "I'll leave you to your thoughts." he said leaving me standing there like an idiot. For the first time in my whole life I wanted to cry. For me, and for Mikan. I fell to my knees, my only thoughts, '_Mikan might die._'

* * *

_I have the next chapter in my head and ready to be put down so let's do this...__Anything under 10 reviews Two weeks till update. 10 or more, one week update time. Over 20, that day I get the twentith review. Fair enough? I think it is seeing how I never got under 10 reveiws. So it could range anything from one week to...tommorow... oh...crap. I'll start typing now hehe.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**()()  
(x.x)****  
DEAD BUNNY!  
**

**-NO ONE'S P.O.V-  
**

Natsume walked in, newly picked flowers in his hand. He walked over to the small end table on side of her bed and took out the old drooping replacing them with the new ones. He looked over to her and sighed while he sat down in a chair next to her, some people call it _His_ chair and no one else sits in it besides him.

It had been a month and she has not awoken from the coma, and for once in his life he was getting worried. His mind raced with thoughts that he hoped he'd never deal with. He wanted her to be alive, he wished for her to be okay. The heart monitor beeped in the back ground steadily, he looked over at the tubes that ran into her nose and mouth that where plugged into the respirator the only thing keeping her from dieing.

He stood up from his chair and walked over to her bed, and knelt beside her. "Mikan please, recover, and quick." he said with sad eyes looking over her. He brought his hand to hers and held it, never wanting to let go, to make sure she was alright. '_She's so cold._' he thought grimly.

There was a knock on the door, before it slowly opened and Doctor Subaru appeared from behind it holding her stats chart. "Mr. Hyuuga." he said looking over to the investigator, his voice filled with remorse. "I have just looked at at her stats chart, I have reason to believe..." he looked away from Natsume as if not wanting to say something.

"To believe what!? That's she's going to die!?" he yelled fiercely over at him. He'd hoped that if he scared him away like this he wouldn't tell him that's exactly what's going to happen. He wasn't so fortunate though, Subaru stood his ground.

"That's exactly the case." he said looking over at the Hyuuga with empathy. "Her wounds were to server, her body not able to take it will never recover, her heart from the shock will also never recover, even with life support. I'm sorry, there's nothing we could do."

"Shut up." Natsume said closing his eyes trying to hold back the tears. "Shut up, just SHUT UP!" he yelled looking over his shoulder to him then turned back to Mikan.

"Again I'm sorry that there's nothing we can do. Later at my go, we'll pull the plug and be done with her misery. I'll leave you alone for your last words." he said for the last time heading back out the door, taking one sad glance over at the helpless investigator.

Natsume, he knew, has seen many deaths, he's even killed, but this was the only one that effected him so much. So much that he too was at a breaking point. He cared for this girl more than he cared for his own life.

"Mikan." he said running his fingers over her cold cheek. How he wished she was here right now. "I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. Please wake up now while you have the chance Mikan. Please?"

No motion was seen from the girl. "Mikan. I only got to know you for a week." he looked down. "Maybe not even that. You may not know it, but you changed my life so much in that week, no one would understand how. Sometimes I even wonder how you got me to care for you so much. It was probably your smile, because even after you have been through so much, you managed to smile."

He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing this was only a dream. Unfortunately the same sight was in front of him. A tear ran down his cheek. "Mikan. I know you cannot hear me say this, but...I love you. That's the only explanation I can come up with for this feeling. Now I'm losing you. I know you do not want me to grieve. It's just so hard though."

Now he could not stop them, hot tears traveled down his face. He wiped them away wit his sleeve. "I love you." He kissed her cheek, a tear ran off his own and fell onto hers. "Maybe I'll see you again, hopefully in heaven, but for now, Good-bye...Mikan"

Subaru came into the room again. "I'm sorry Mr. Hyuuga, but we have to do this now." Natsume nodded slowly getting up, but not moving away from her. He brushed her hair out of her face, looking at her pale completion.

Subaru walked over to her life support. As soon as he flips the switch, it'll be all over. Natsume closed his eyes as the heart monitor's steady beeps shortened by the second. He couldn't believe it. It was going to be all over. Then... one long steady beep. She was gone. She no longer had hope to live.

Natsume turned to the doorway not looking back. Subaru put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll have our best people transport her to a local funeral home. They'll take care of her there." He said trying to give some comfort. Natsume did not take it, he shrugged off Subaru's hand and left.

Natsume's bangs covered his eyes and as soon as he got out of the door he ended up punching the wall the closest to him. Why is it always him who seems to have the hardest time? He slunk to the floor on his knees, he couldn't understand how doctors could do this so easily.

Subaru sighed. He hated doing this. It had to be done though. He looked over at Mikan for the last time. Wishing that she would have at least one last chance to make a come back, but he knew that was now impossible. He turned back to the door and shut off the lights on his way out.

It was quiet in the dark room. No one around anymore.

_Beep... ..._

But was there a sign of hope?

----- -----

"Man I hate these jobs." Mochu said pulling up the sides of the bed railing. He scoffed. '_You don't want a dead body to fall of a bed do you?_' he mused in his head. '_They might get hurt._' "Come on Kitsune, I want to get this over with." he said unplugging the heart monitor from Mikan so that they wouldn't have one more thing to roll down the hall.

"Hai hai!" he said giving him a soldiers salute. As he walked over to bed and grabbed one of the rails, he looked down at her. He could have sworn he saw a finger twitch. "Mochu, I think I saw her twitch."_  
_

Mochu scoffed on the other side of the bed. "You're imagining things Kitsune. You're actually probably hallucinating because of..." _cough._ Mochu looked over to Mikan's body. His face paled. "Did...did she just?" he looked over at Kitsune who was looking intently at her face.

They saw her almost bluish lips move as another intake of breath was heard. "Subaru." Mochu said rather loudly. _Gasp_. "Subaru! Doctor Subaru!" he yelled running out the door into the hall. "Damn it! DOCTOR SUBARU!" he yelled again.

Subaru looked up from the nurses station at Mochu was yelling running down the hall. "Mochu be quiet this is a Hospital and..." Mochu cut him short.

"I know I know!" he said rather quickly. "The patient in 2-B! She's, she's gasping! She's breathing!" he yelled at him. Subaru's eyes slightly widened at this he knew Mochu was at least a little level headed and wouldn't go yelling out this sort of stuff.

"I need some nurses!" Subaru yelled over his shoulder "Quickly!" he yelled again and started a dash for room 2-B. He couldn't believe it. She was breathing! But she was in a coma and they pulled the plug of her life support not to long ago. How could she...!

He quickly got to room 2-B, and there was Kitsune over the patient telling her to breath steadily. He could hear the small gasps and intakes of breaths she was making. He ran over to her stethoscope in hand checking for a heart beat that was not supposed to be beating. His eyes widened some more, she had a heart beat, it was faint but it was there none the less.

He quickly got the life support and pulled the mask over her face. Her eyes scrunched up at bit till slightly opening. "Natsu-Natsume." a hoarse voice from her was heard. She could talk! She was asking for Natsume.

"Someone get Hyuuga Natsume on the phone! He needs to know about this." he said the last part to himself, then seeing to whatever he could do to help this girl. It was a miracle!

**-With Natsume-**

He couldn't help it. His vision was blurry and he barely see the road. He wiped his eyes of the wetness in them and the wetness running down his cheeks. He should have stayed with her longer. Why wouldn't the let him stay to see if she got the right treatment? Why didn't she live?

_Ring...Ring_

He grabbed his phone from the passenger seat next to him. "Hello?" he answered grimly.

"_Hyuuga Natsume_?" the other person on the line asked.

"Speaking."

"_I am calling from the Miracle Lives Network Hospital. We have called to inform you that the patient in Room 2-B has started breathing all of a sudden and in fact is asking for you._"

The breaks were quickly stepped on squealing the car to a stop. "SHE WHAT!?" he couldn't believe it! He made a U-turn and headed back for the Hospital. He made burn marks on the road, pulling into the parking lot full of cars.

His mind started racing again when he stepped out of his car and ran into the Hospital, to Mikan's room. Then when he finally got to her room, the nurses stopped him. "Sorry sir but you cannot go in at this moment."

"But Mikan! She, she...just let me in!" he yelled trying to get passed them. '_Damn._' he thought '_If only they were male nurses then I wouldn't regret punching them._'

"Dr. Subaru." a nurse said coming into the room. "A man by the name of Natsume wants to come in what shall we do?"

"Let him in." he said turning to the nurse then quickly at Mikan again. How was she still alive? Not long after, Natsume ran in coming up besides Mikan looking over her struggling figure. He couldn't believe it either.

Natsume looked over to Subaru who just stood there watching over her like him. "It's all up to her now. There's nothing we can do to help progress this. She has been coughing up a little blood at times, I think her body is try to get rid of the access internal blood that we could not get out." he looked directly at Natsume. "She's been calling for you at random times also. I think it's best you stay by her side."

Natsume nodded. "I'll arrange it with the nurses for you to spend the night." Subaru said before looking at him, then leaving the room.

Natsume sat next to her like he did earlier today, except this time he knew that there was a chance she would survive, they were not going to pull the plug on the life support, not again today, not ever.

This time the heart monitor had small slow beeps, but as Natsume started to talk to her, the beeps got a little quicker and steadier, like she knew he was there, that he was waiting for her to wake up and this time the waiting time was not going to break his heart. If anything was going to give him hope.

"Natsume?" he heard her hoarse voice call out.

"Shh, shh Mikan." he said hushing her. He moved her hair out of her face and gently caressed her with one of his hands. "Don't worry, I'm here. I won't leave your side, but please recover quickly." he said looking over her, his other hand clutching onto hers. "Mikan."

It was now passed three in the morning and no progress has occurred, her heart was almost classified as normal, it skipped a beat once an hour though, like she was forcing her heart to beat and it was going against her will.

His eyes tried to shut from lack of sleep but he forced them to stay open until his mind shut down on him and he was put into an easily awoken slumber.

------

Natsume's eyes fluttered open slowly, he sat straight up in his seat and looked around the room to see what he had missed. "Good to see you're up Natsume." his head snapped around almost giving him whiplash.

There he saw her. Mikan fully awake, sitting up smiling at him, her hands folded across her lap. "Mikan?" he asked tempted to rub his eyes to see if this was a dream, and if it was Kami really had something against me or had a sick sense of humor.

Mikan giggled. "Glad to see you're up." she said smiling again. Natsume's eyes widened as he quickly got over to her. His arms wrapped around her shoulders bringer her into a hug.

"Mikan, good lord Mikan. You scared me to death. I thought I lost you." he said hugging her tighter, until finally decided to give her some room, and that's when he pulled back. He did not let go of her though. Then when Mikan looked at him face to face she noticed he was crying, tears of happiness.

"Aw, Natsume don't cry." she said bringing her hands up to his face holding onto his cheeks, gently wiping the tear away just to have more replace them. "I said don't cry. Please? For me?" he nodded and tried to keep them back.

"It's like Reo said. I'm hard to break. Hard to get rid of." she giggled, her eyes telling a different type of emotion, hurt, sadness. And Natsume caught this.

"Who's Reo?" Natsume asked. "Is it that bastard that did this to you?" I quickly flared up "The one that showed me around the place when I was undercover the day I rescued you?"

Mikan shook her head no. "No, that was... my father."

Natsume's eyes flared up in hatred for that damned person. "That was your father! The one that showed me to you? He said your family died and left you with a debt!" Mikan shook her head again.

"How many prostitute drivers would admit they forced their own daughter into a slavery prostitution? None, because they're not supposed to have children, so he covered it up by doing this to me and telling you that. It's the same story he tells everyone."

Mikan sighed reminiscing "He's sold me so many times to other drivers but I always ended up back with him, and now I think it was a good thing I did or I would have never met you." she smiled at the last part looking up at him.

Natsume smiled back at her though still pissed at that guy who was her father, '_Good thing he's in hell right now, Otherwise I would have personally sent him there myself. Had I found this out earlier._' he thought.

"I'm glad to have you back Mikan." he said said moving closer to her giving her a peck on the lips she'd never expect. Mikan's eyes widened still looking up at him, but she smiled.

"I'm glad to be back, Natsume." she said leaning forward to meet his lips again. He smirked pressing them against her in a passionate kiss.

* * *

_Please play Miracles happen by Myra while reading this chapter it really fits! Any Ideas for the Next chapter?__ It's going to be the Epilogue!__Also Even though I did not reach 20 reviews I did reach 12 and that was enough for me to update today._**  
**

Eva: Oh my God!! T^T I think I cried at one point!  
Silent: What are crying about you big baby? Let me read!  
:5 min later:  
Silent: O~O . . . WAHHHHHH!  
E&S: -Hugs each other tightly- OH MY GOD!! AH!  
Silent: That's so sad, sweet, yet surprising!  
Eva: I know!


End file.
